Tales from the Tracks
Tales from the Tracks is a US VHS/DVD featuring six ninth season episodes and three songs. The DVD was released as Little Engines, Big Days Out '''in the UK/AUS. It was under the title '''The Magic Lamp in Danish/Norwegian/Swedish/Finnish DVD releases.' It was renamed' 'Little Trains on a Day Out for the Norwegian and Swedish release', and The Little Locomotive Excursion' for the Finnish release'.' Description US Ride the rails to fun and adventure as Thomas and his friends steam through Sodor in Tales From The Tracks. Join Thomas for a birthday picnic, discover a ghost engine that's not what it seems and learn the legend of a very special lamp with Peter Sam! Then try and keep up with James, listen to Rusty's beautiful music and make tracks as Thomas tries his best. There's excitement around every bend in these six stories from the Number 1 Engine. UK 2006 It's a fun day out with Thomas & Friends. With over 50 minutes of brand new stories from famous Sodor sights. 2008 It's a fun day out with Thomas & Friends. With over 50 minutes of thrilling stories from famous Sodor sights. Danish/Norwegian/Swedish/Finnish Join Thomas and his friends ﻿on new adventures on Sodor. This time we get to join in on a birthday picnic. Thomas knows about a good place to have it, but what shall they do when it starts to rain? Episodes # Thomas and the Birthday Picnic * # Flour Power * # The Magic Lamp * # Keeping up with James * # Tuneful Toots ** # Thomas Tries His Best ** (*Followed by a Learning Segment) (**Followed by a song) Denmark # Thomas and the Birthday Day Out # The Concert # The Ghost Train # The Magic Lamp # Thomas' Funfair Trip # James and the Christmas Present Train Norway # Thomas and the Picnic # The Musical Train # The Flour # The Magic Lamp # Thomas Does His Best # Keeping up with James Sweden # Thomas and the Birthday Picnic # Catchy Tunes # The Pale Face # The Magic Lamp # Thomas Does his Best # Busy, Busy! Learning Segments # What Does Toby See? # Cool Down Delivery # What Goes Where? # Dot to Dot - James Songs # Engine Rollcall # Every Day's a Special Day on Sodor # Day and Night (US DVD only) Bonus Features US * Arthur's Tricky Travels game * Spot the Difference game * Getting Up Gordon's Hill game * Percy and the Oil Painting read-along * HiT Extras UK * Arthur's Tricky Travels game * Spot the Difference game Trivia * This was the last US VHS release of a Thomas video. * Michael Brandon narrates the US DVD Menu. * This is the first US release to be distributed by Twentieth Century Fox. * Henry is mirrored on the front cover. * This is the first Thomas US DVD to have interactive DVD games using the models. * On the back cover, one of the pictures shows Thomas with a Day Out with Thomas face. * The UK DVD was criticized in 2011 over the stories and interactive segments featuring the term "Winter Holidays" instead of Christmas and "Trees with Decorations" instead of Christmas trees. HiT Entertainment responded saying it was not a seasonal release, but the issue caused them to push back the latest DVD, Merry Winter Wish, for a release in October 2012 instead of 2011 so that they could re-narrate the audio to mention Christmas. Goofs * In the DVD menu, James' tender is missing. ** Also on the DVD menu, Thomas' rear wheels sometimes come off the rails when he turns around sharp bends. * In Arthur's Tricky Travels, it is said that Arthur was on his way to pick up special coal for Henry, but that problem was resolved in The Flying Kipper. Most Thomas episodes of this era have this continuity error. Also Arthur has Edward's whistle sound. * On the back cover of the UK DVD, it says that Rusty told the story about Proteus, but it was actually Skarloey who told the story. It also give the episode the title "Peter Sam and the Magic Lamp". * On the US DVD and VHS On The Thomas & Friends: Making Tracks To Great Destinations Screen the copyright said it was from 2005 when the DVD was made in 2006. *﻿The description in the Danish release says that it rains in Thomas and the Birthday Picnic, but it does not. * On the Norwegian back cover Rheneas is misspelled "Reneas". Peter Sam is also misnamed "Sir Peter". * Michael Angelis is credited in the opening in Norwegian releases. Gallery File:TalesfromtheTracksVHS.jpg|VHS (pre-Fox) File:Tales_from_the_Tracks_VHS_FRONT.jpg|VHS Front Cover File:Tales_from_the_Tracks_VHS_LEFT_SIDE_SLEEVE.jpg|VHS Spine (left side) File:Tales_from_the_Tracks_VHS_REAR.jpg|VHS Back Cover File:TalesfromtheTracksDVDbackcoverandspine.jpg|DVD back cover and spine File:TalesfromtheTrackDVDdisc.jpg|US DVD Disc File:TalesFromtheTrackswithFreeWoodenRailwaySilverPercy.jpg|DVD with free Wooden Railway silver Percy File:TalesfromtheTracksdigitaldownloadposter.jpg|Digital download Cover File:LittleEnginesBigDaysOut2006UKDVDCoverSpine.jpg|2006 UK Spine File:LittleEngines,BigDaysOutbackcover.jpg|2006 UK DVD back cover File:LittleEnginesBigDaysOut2006UKDVDDisc.jpg|2006 UK Disc File:LittleEnginesBigDaysOut2008UKCover.jpg|2008 UK release File:LittleEngines,BigDaysOutAustralianDVD.jpg|Australian release File:LitteEnginesBigDaysOutAustraliaBackCover.png|Australian DVD back cover and spine File:LittleEnginesOnaBigTrip(NorwegianDVD).jpg|Norwegian DVD File:LittleEnginesOnaBigTrip(NorwegianDVD)backcover.jpg|Norwegian DVD back cover File:LittleTrainsOnADayOutSwedishDVD.jpg|Swedish DVD File:LittleTrainsOnADayOutSwedishDVDbackcover.jpg|Swedish DVD back cover File:TheLittleLocoMotiveExcursionFinnishDVD.jpg|Finnish DVD File:TheMagicLampDanishDVD.jpg|Danish release File:TalesfromtheTracksTitleCard.png|Title Card File:TalesfromtheTracksMenu1.png|Main Menu File:TalesfromtheTracksMenu2.png|Fun and Games Menu File:TalesfromtheTracksMenu3.png File:TalesfromtheTracksMenu4.png|Songs and More File:TalesfromtheTracksMenu5.png File:TalesfromtheTracksMenu6.png|Story Stops File:TalesfromtheTracksMenu7.png File:TalesfromtheTracksMenu8.png|Language selection File:SpottheDifferenceDVDgame.png|Spot the Difference game File:LittleEngines,BigDaysOutDVDMenu.png|2006 UK Main menu File:LittleEnginesBigDaysOutDVDMenu2.png|2006 UK Scene selection menu File:LittleEnginesBigDaysOutDVDMenu5.png|2006 UK Episode selection menu File:LittleEnginesBigDaysOutDVDMenu6.png File:LittleEnginesBigDaysOutDVDMenu8.png|2006 UK song selection File:LittleEnginesBigDaysOutDVDMenu7.png|2006 UK Learn with Thomas File:LittleEnginesBigDaysOutDVDMenu3.png|2006 UK Games menu File:LittleEnginesBigDaysOutDVDMenu4.png|2006 UK Subtitles menu File:LittleEngines,BigDaysOut(2008)DVDMenu1.png|2008 UK DVD menu File:LittleEngines,BigDaysOut(2008)DVDMenu2.png|2008 UK scene selection File:LittleEngines,BigDaysOut(2008)DVDMenu3.png|2008 UK episode selection File:LittleEngines,BigDaysOut(2008)DVDMenu4.png File:LittleEngines,BigDaysOut(2008)DVDMenu5.png|2008 UK Learn with Thomas File:LittleEngines,BigDaysOut(2008)DVDMenu6.png|2008 UK Games File:LittleEngines,BigDaysOut(2008)DVDMenu7.png|2008 UK Subtitles File:LittleEnginesBigDaysOutAustraliaMenu1.png|Australian DVD menu File:LittleEnginesBigDaysOutAustraliaMenu2.png|Australian episode selection Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:Digital Video Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:Danish DVD releases Category:Finnish DVD releases Category:Swedish DVD releases Category:Norwegian VHS/DVD releases